


Palabras mudas

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Están encerrados.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Palabras mudas

**Author's Note:**

> En el universo original.

¿Cómo habían llegado aquí? No lo sabía, estaba tan concentrado en matar a Hashirama que no pensó en donde lanzaba los ataques. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que había una galería debajos de ellos? Además de eso, la salida y el resto del túnel también se derrumbaron solo dejando la pequeña sección en la que ambos estaban, en total silencio y en cada extremo. Estaba molesto, era tan tonto. Incluso si era una buena oportunidad para matar a la Senju, llevaba un rato con una herida bastante fea en el vientre. Iban a morir los dos pues no había forma de comunicarse con sus subordinados y estaba seguro que a la morena le quedaba el mismo nivel de chakra que él, poco.

Chasqueó la lengua. Qué día más jodido.

Vio movimiento de reojo, volteó y vio a Hashirama retirando su armadura de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué haces?" 

Ella lo miró, se encogió de hombros.

"Llevo rato con el pecho comprimido, duele así que me quito el escudo."

"¿Y no has pensado que tal vez yo este esperando a una oportunidad para matarte como esta?"

La vio rascarse la nuca.

"Pues... No, la verdad."

Apretó los puños. ¿Ni siquiera pensaba en que sería capaz de atacarla? ¿Ni un poco de miedo, ni un poco de precaución? Respiró, tenía que ahorrar energía. No iba a darle el placer de verlo enojado.

"Hmm~ Hmm~"

La miró ahora si con rabia. ¿Se atrevía a tararear? 

Se levantó furioso, ella lo miró con curiosidad. Su orgullo quemaba en su pecho.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?"

"¿Eh?"

Apretó los puños. Podía sentir la tela de los guantes en sus uñas.

"¡Te mataré!"

Enseguida hizo un par de sellos con las manos, soltó unas pocas bolas de fuego que ella perezosamente esquivó. Se acercó a él, retrocedió pero la falta de chakra hizo que sus piernas temblaran, cayó al suelo de espaldas, dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Hashirama suspiró y se arrodilló a su lado, el Uchiha ni siquiera la miró.

"¿No te parece un poco absurdo seguir así? Acabas de gastar lo poco de energía que te quedaba."

"¡No permitiré que te burles ugh de mi!"

La Senju volvió a suspirar, hizo que del suelo emergieran raíces que atraparon a Madara en el suelo. Él se revolvió mientras veía como ella se sentaba encima de él. Con un kunai, rompió la camiseta del azabache y descubrió la herida en el vientre bajo de él, sangraba y sangraba y el color que tenía no era para nada agradable, iba a infectarse pronto.

"¡No me toques, perra!"

"¿Puedes quedarte quieto?" Movía su torso y no le dejaba examinarlo con atención.

Frunció el ceño al ser ignorada, así que recurrió al lenguaje Uchiha. Colocó el kunai en el cuello de Madara, este paró de moverse enseguida.

"Sé que estás enojado pero como te muevas, tú solito rajaras tu garganta con el filo de este kunai. Así que o me haces caso o mueres, tú decides."

Vio el enfado en los ojos negros pero también la aceptación. Con el Uchiha quieto, comenzó a curar la horrible herida de este, podía sentir que sus brazos temblaban pero aún así siguió. Al estar débil, tardó más de lo normal pero curó con la misma eficacia.

Las raíces desaparecieron y ella se quitó de encima, amarró su cabello con un mechón del mismo en una coleta y se alejó.

"¿Por qué?" Escuchó la voz de su antiguo amigo detrás. Volteó y lo miró.

"Caminabas raro y tu frente, la arrugabas a cada paso. Imaginé que tendrías alguna contusión." Sonrió. "Estamos iguales. Me quedé sin chakra."

Volvió a sentarse en su esquina, en silencio.

Madara seguía mirándola.

"¿Por qué sigues tan serena?" Tomó su cabeza con una mano. "No lo entiendo. ¿Ni si quiera me consideras un rival? ¿Ni una amenaza?"

"Madara, te conozco." Le sonrió. "No me matarías porque no es tu estilo, matarme ahora sería algo rastrero para ti. Prefieres hacerlo allá afuera porque tenemos las mismas ventajas y desventajas." Se apoyó contra la pared. "Ahora mismo, no te considero un amigo sino el jefe del clan con quien quiero llegar a una paz. Nada más que eso."

"Nuestro pasado..."

"Nuestro pasado no entra en los términos de mi propuesta." Lo miró, seria. "No quiero que mi gente siga muriendo, no quiero que mi gente me pregunte cuando ganaremos, no quiero que mi gente me suplique para no mandar a sus maridos, hijos, hermanos o padres; estoy harta. Estoy en ese punto tan desesperado que he considerado por un momento matarte, sería muy fácil." Su rostro se oscureció por un momento, pero enseguida sonrió. "Pero no sería justo. Izuna se quedaría sin hermano y eso... Eso duele. Tú lo sabes bien."

Se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose intensamente por un rato, no supieron cuanto. 

"¿Por qué tanto odio, Madara?"

No se esperaba que ella dijera nada así que no pudo evitar saltar ante la suave voz de Hashirama. Tenía un rostro sereno, una sonrisa débil iluminaba su dulce cara.

"No lo sé."

Y era verdad. Su padre peleaba con el padre de Hashirama pero... ¿Por qué? Recordaba habérselo preguntado cuando era niño, le respondió algo sobre el orgullo del clan y la propiedad de las tierras y más cosas, pero ¿eso era realmente tan importante como para mandar a niños a la guerra? Y ahora, siendo adulto, seguía sin entenderlo. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que sus antepasados, cumpliendo la expectativa. ¿Qué expectativa? No lo sabía, una como jefe tal vez, una como hombre, una como hermano mayor. 

¿Y todo para qué? No estaba ganando nada. Solo perdía.

Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, la imagen de Izuna en su mente. La muerte de sus otros hermanos, la de su padre, siempre ese símbolo, siempre Senju.

"Podía detenerte." Se levantó, un nuevo coraje se instaló en su pecho. Cada paso más fuerte. "Podías haberte ido, dejarlo todo, pero no, sigues con esta guerra." La acorraló contra La pared rocosa. "Tú eres tan culpable como yo, como nuestros padres, como nuestros abuelos."

Sus ojos volvieron a conectarse. Sus rostros tan cerca. Su calor. Su olor.

"Sí, tienes razón en eso." Las manos de ella tomaron su cuello, pudo sentir su calidez en su piel fría. "Supongo que yo también siento rencor, por mucho que lo niegue. Supongo que yo también quiero matarte."

La besó, tan profundo como pudo, tan rudo como pudo, tan doloroso como pudo. Y ella le correspondía, clavando sus uñas en su piel. Tiró de su cabello para separarla, tenían la respiración agitada. Solo una inclinación de cabeza para saber su opinión, la volvió a besar chocando sus dientes contra los de ella. Las lenguas hicieron acto de presencia, bailando una danza mortífera, la saliva escapaba y caía por las bocas de ambos. Las manos de Hashirama tiraron de su camiseta rota, tirándola lejos; las manos de Madara arrancaron sus pantalones mientras la tiraba al suelo. Ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura mientras él iba bajando de su boca por su cuello, dejaba mordidas fuertes y chupetones morados, quitó su camiseta descubriendo sus pechos turgentes y suaves. 

Los atacó enseguida, enterrando su rostro entre ellos. Besó y mordió la piel suave, Hashirama agarró sus cabellos con fuerza, dejando escapar sus gemidos y suspiros, contuvo la respiración cuando Madara succionó sus pezones. Parecía un bebé hambriento, chupando y chupando para poder sacar la leche de sus senos. Echó la cabeza para atrás, arañó los hombros del menor.

Dejó sus tetas cuando se aburrió y continuó bajando por su abdomen plano y ligeramente formado, incluso para ser mujer podía ver que el entrenamiento funcionaba en ella. Jugueteó con su lengua en su ombligo, sintió como se tensaba cosa que le causó gracia, no dudó en dejar salir una pequeña risita que rápidamente ella imitó. Bajó a sus muslos, descubriéndolos suaves y tersos, mordió y marcó todo lo que pudo esa piel morena tan exquisita. Le abrió las piernas, observó su sexo y alzó una ceja.

"No llevas bragas."

Hashirama suspiró.

"No son cómodas cuando estoy en la lucha."

"Pequeña traviesa."

Atacó su hinchado clítoris, encontrándolo delicioso. Hashirama dejó escapar gemidos más altos, moviendo sus caderas contra su boca que la succionaba tan exquisitamente. Una manos se enredó en los cabellos de Madara, otra jugueteó con sus pechos, encerró la cabeza de su amante con sus muslos. Dejó su clítoris y lamió su entrada goteante, estaba tan mojada con solo un poco de juegos preliminares. Insertó su lengua dentro de ella, con una mano distrajo el clítoris de Hashirama. Ella arqueó la espalda, era tan bueno en el sexo oral, por un momento pensó en cómo aprendió aunque poco duró pues además de esa lengua dos dedos de golpe se sumaron, acercándola al borde peligrosamente. Hacían tijeras tan grandes, abriéndola tanto y produciéndole tanto placer.

Movió sus caderas aún más rápido, tirando desesperadamente de Madara.

"Voy... ¡Voy a correrme!"

Madara la observó, metió un tercer dentro de su vagina, presionando su clítoris y rozando su punto G. Echó la cabeza para atrás, contrayendo los dedos de los pies y gritando tan alto como pudo. Su mente se coloreó en blanco cuando se vino en la boca del menor, un gran alivio la llenó mientras el Uchiha se alejaba.

Su mirada se nubló por un momento, dejándose caer en el suelo agitada y satisfecha, lo necesitaba tanto.

"Aún no acabamos."

Alzó la cabeza y vio como Madara bajaba su pantalón, tragó saliva cuando vio la polla de este. Era ancha y muy grande, una vena resaltaba en un lateral y la cabeza era de un bonito color rojo, veía que ya estaba totalmente cubierta de líquido preseminal. Observó su cuerpo totalmente fornido cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que perlaba su piel blanca, relamió sus labios volviendo a excitarse.

El azabache pasó su pene por los pliegues de Hashirama, se burló de su clítoris y de su entrada mojada. Ella gimió cuando él tomó sus piernas y las alzó, haciendo que las envolviera en su cintura. Con una mano, dirigió su polla hacía la entrada de la morena y entró en ella. Soltó un gruñido cuando sintió su estrechez y su calidez envolver su extensión, suspiró cuando ella juguetonamente lo apretó cuando estuvo por completo en su interior. Relamió sus labios, apoyando su frente en su pecho sudado, se mantuvo quieto por un par de minutos.

"Muévete." Hashirama rodeó su cuello con los brazos y los atrajo a un beso, sus pechos grandes se apretaron contra los pectorales de él.

Cumplió su demanda, comenzando a balancear sus caderas contra ella. Primero hizo un ritmo lento, entrando profundamente en ella, luego cuando se halló lo suficientemente a gusto, comenzó a estrellarse contra la Senju en golpes fuertes y descuidados. Sus testículos chocaban contra el trasero de Hashirama, sus muslos palmeaban fuertemente. Ella podía sentir como su interior se abría en cada golpe, como la cabeza de aquella polla golpeaba su útero. Era tan demandante, aplastándola contra el suelo, chasqueando sus caderas con esa autoridad que tanto amaba. Haciéndola sumisa, solo para él.

Rasgó las espalda de Madara, sus pechos rebotaban a cada golpe, él los ahueco con manos callosas. El Uchiha gruñía, clavaba sus dedos en los muslos de su amante. Ella era tan perfecta, su coño le producía tanto placer, lo apretaba tan bien, lo tragaba hasta el fondo, estaba enamorado de ella y de su vagina.

Hashirama bajó una mano y rodó su clítoris, moviendo sus caderas contra él. Estaba sensible por el anterior y reciente orgasmo, podía sentir el próximo clímax. 

Madara la volteó, empujó su torso al suelo y levantó sus caderas. No dejaba de embestirla, dando siempre en el punto que la volvía loca. Él tiró de sus cabellos con una mano, con la otra sustituyó la mano de Hashirama en su vagina y siguió estimulándola. Ella llevó una mano hacía atrás, sostuvo el fuerte brazo que sujetaba sus caderas. Dolía un poco así pero ese dolor lo hacía incluso aún más delicioso, clavó sus uñas en su antebrazo. Se sentía tan llena, tan plena de esta forma, deseaba poder quedarse así por siempre pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y así fue.

Gritando se corrió en la polla de Madara, lo apretó tanto y tan rico que el Uchiha no pudo evitar llegar con tres golpes fuertes, dejando gruesas y calientes cuerdas de semen dentro de ella, enterrándose profundamente en Hashirama antes de caer encima de ella.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, ella volteó y descanso sobre su pecho.

No dijeron nada, solo cerraron los ojos y durmieron.

* * *

El techo de la galería cayó, tanto Uchihas como Senjus cayeron a la pequeña cueva que se había formado con el derrumbe. Tobirama corrió hacía su hermana mayor, abrazándola y respirando su aroma a bosque.

"¿Estás herida?"

"No, no." Se aferró a Tobirama quien la cargó como princesa. "Llévame a casa, solo quiero bañarme y dormir por una semana."

"Sí."

Izuna se acercó a su hermano mayor.

"¿Intentó algo?" El menor murmuró. "¿Algo de lo que tengamos que vengarnos?"

Madara negó mientras veía como los dos hermanos Senju se iban.

"No, nada. Absolutamente nada paso."

Izuna lo observó en silencio.

"Ok." Volteó hacía los demás Uchihas. "Vámonos."

En cuanto Madara dejó esa pequeña cueva, todo lo que pasó quedó olvidado.


End file.
